


Prom in the Rain

by RyanneMae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanneMae/pseuds/RyanneMae
Summary: Alya and Nino decide to leave Adrien and Marinettes up to fate and let the couple figure it out themselves. Marinette and Adrien find each other standing in the pouring rain during prom. Adrien finally asks her if she has feelings for him, she decides to be honest.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Prom in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> \- This takes place two years after seasons 1-3 happened, all of those events are spread out through those two years.
> 
> -this is my first offical fic so please ignore if there’s any typos or grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Marinette sat in her bedroom, she had to finish Alyas dress by the end of the night and she still had only just finished the orange bodice and some of the the flowers that hung from the bodices slits. 

“Marinette! Alya and Nino are here!” Sabines voice echoed downstairs.

“Coming mama!” 

Marinette walked downstairs to greet Alya and Nino, they had decided to have a sleepover the night before prom. “Hey guys!” She said once she reached the bottom step.

Alya and Nino gave a small wave and followed her up the steps. “I have to warn you, the dress isn’t done yet so don’t be quick to judge Alya!” 

“Please, anything you do is beautiful M, you know that!” 

Marinette led her to her desk and picked up the unsnapped bodice from the sewing machine, “I still need to add a few of the flowers and add the skirt, but here it is so far.” 

Alyas mouth fell open, Marinette swore her pupils formed hearts. “MARINETTE THIS IS BEAUTFUL!” She shouted, Nino jumped from where he was standing admiring the tuxedo she had designed for him. 

“Thanks, it’s not that great though,” Marinette smiled and let out a small giggle, “I still have to-“ 

“Girl! This is amazing, no need to be humble. Nino tell her it’s beautiful!”

Nino walked over to admire the orange bodice, “Dude this is great!” 

They spent the rest of the night chatting as Mari worked on the satin dress. By the time Marinette was finished it was already past one in the morning. Alya had already fell asleep lying across Ninos stomach on her chaise, he stayed awake chatting with her until she was finished. 

“Do you have any extra blankets I can use to cover her up?” He asked as he repositioned her. 

“Yup! Let me grab them.” She opened the hatch to her bedroom and walked down the steps, careful to not make to much noise as her parents slept. She grabbed a couple throw blankets from a bin next to the couch and went back upstairs. 

“Here you go!” She said as she covered Alya with the fluffiest one. 

“Thanks Mari,” said Nino as he threw two blankets over himself.

She went back to her sewing machine and picked up the dress. “Ta da!” She whispered between the both of them. 

“That looks sick! You need to become a famous designer M!” He exclaimed. 

She walked over and hung it over her mannequin, she let out a yawn and went up her bed steps. “Night Nino!” She whispered over the edge of her bed. 

“Night m!” He sent back.

————-

The next morning Alya had woken up Marinette at 7am. 

“Girl the dress looks awesome!” She discussed how beautiful it was for almost an hour until they all got up. 

“So first on the agenda, we need to go get our hair done at Francines. We have to be there by 9:30!” Marinette said as she paced around her room searching for an outfit. 

“Then we have to get our make up done by Rose at 11:00 and then we can go grab lunch!” She said as she grabbed a white halter top and pink jean shorts from her desk. 

Alya handed her a pair of pink gladiator sandals and went into the bathroom to change, “Nino are you and Adrien meeting us for lunch?” She asked from behind the door.

“Yup, we can text you our location when we’re all ready to meet up.” He replied as he slipped on his shoes, “speaking of Adrien I’m gonna be late! Bye babe, See ya later Marinette!” He said as he ran down the steps, closing the hatch behind him. 

————-

Alya and Marinette arrived at Francines Hair Salon around 9:20, Marinette was on her phone pulling up the reference photos for her hair. She planned on just doing curls with a wrap crown of hair around the middle laced with baby breath flowers to match the small white flowers embroidered around her pink prom dress. Alya had planned on doing a French braid wrap bun with an orange rose Marinette had sown the night before in the center. 

“M this is gonna look amazing on you!” Alya cried as the hair stylist placed the dainty flowers into the wrap of hair. 

“Alya I’m not sure anything could top how beautiful your hair looks!” She giggled as she admired her hair in the mirror.

They paid and walked out the door towards Roses house, Marinette didn’t know what to do for make up yet. The only plan she had was a natural look with glossed lips and a small wing. She was leaving the rest up to Rose. 

When the arrived at Roses house, Juleka met them at the door and led them to Roses room as they chatted about their dresses. 

When their make up was finished they walked downstairs into the foyer and said their goodbyes. Alyas make up was a bold wing with an orange eye lid. She had went full out, Marinette had kept it simple and sweet.

Alya pulled out her phone and called Nino to find a location for lunch, they had decided that the nearest cafe would also be the best for their budget. 

They walked into the beautifully designed cafe, heads turned at the girls overdone make up as they searched for Nino and Adrien. 

“I don’t like this attention, Al.” Marinette whispered as she leaned over to Alya. 

“Agreed, they said their in the back dining room.” Alya grabbed Marinettes hand and led her through the many tables of people eating lunch. 

“Did you see that guys plate! Whatever that was it looked amazing I-“ she stumbled as they reached the table. Alya let go of Marinettes hand and sent her stumbling into another customer. 

“I’m so sorry!” She cried as she jumped back and sat down next to the window. 

Nino greeted Alya with a kiss, “Looking beautiful as always babe.” He smiled and sat back down. Alya slid in beside Marinette. 

Adrien had went quiet and gaped at Marinettes make up and hair, until Nino nudged him in the side. 

“H-hey guys!” He jumped at the reality check from Nino. 

After exchanging greetings Marinette pulled out her phone to check their schedule, “so after this do we wanna stop by my house to grab the dresses and then head to Adriens for photos?” 

“Sounds good to me!” Nino said as he looked over to find Adrien zoned out yet again. He nudged him which caused him to jump yet again.

“Yup!” Adrien agreed as he pulled out his phone as well, “Ninos won’t shut up about beautiful the dresses are,” he stopped mid sentence realizing that what he had said could be taken the wrong way, “not that he needs to! I mean I’m sure their great but he just-“ 

“Adrien.” Marinette laughed as she looked up at him to find his face flushed pink. “Your fine, I understand!” 

Alya laughed and looked at how pink their faces had both become, “Jesus Adrien, your almost as bad as Mari!” 

Their food had arrived at the table, everyone had gotten something diffrent. They laughed as they discussed the night before, Adrien apologized for not being able to come because of the photo shoot the night prior. 

They walked out of the cafe and went towards Marinettes house, passing Notre Dame on their way. “Wait let’s take a photo in front of Notre Dame to post on Snapchat!” Marinette said as she grabbed Alyas shoulder. Marinette stumbled backwards and fell onto the pavement, taking Alya with her. 

“M! You seriously have to work on your balance!” She whined as she grabbed Ninos hand. 

“Sorry!” Marinette giggled as she reached for Adriens hand to help her up, she used her other hand to reach for his other but ended up throwing off her balance yet again, sending both of them tumbling back down onto the pavement. Adrien put his hand out to stop her head from hitting, saving her hair wrap as well. 

Marinettes face turned pink as she jumped back up, “I’m such a clutz I’m so sorry!” She whined. 

“It’s all good Marinette! No need to worry!” He laughed at how her she shoved her face into her palms. 

They took a photo in front of the ginormous cathedral and walked across the bridge leading to the small bakery. 

When they got into Marinettes room she ran over to the one photo left of Adrien on her desk, slamming it into a drawer. It was the last photo she had kept from her obsession when she was 14 (which she still wasn’t over), and walked over to the mannequins lining her wall. 

“Alya can you grab yours off the other mannequin?” She asked as she unpinned the bodice on hers. 

Marinettes dress was a pale pink with a tulle skirt, embroidered with baby breath like flowers across the skirt, the bodice had a lined torso with a sheer tulle strip going above her chest. The fluffy sleeves also had baby breaths lining the sides. 

“These are beautiful Marinette.” Adrien was in aw at the beautiful dress designs. He might even say they were better then some of his fathers, but he didn’t dare go that far. Even if it was true. 

She pulled flung the dress over her shoulder and walked over to take Nino’s tuxedo off the mannequin. “Thank you!” She grabbed the tux and handed it to Nino. “Ready to go?” She asked as she grabbed a bag of makeup, perfume, and their heels. 

Everyone nodded and walked downstairs towards Adriens. It was a short walk until they arrived at his front gate. He punched in a code and led everyone into the mansion. 

“Hello Adrien. Adriens friends.” Gabriel greeted them inside on the stairs, he was about to take another step but paused as the 4 friends walked inside laughing, which immediately stopped when they saw him. 

“Father. We’re just getting ready for prom.” Adrien smiled and tilted his head. 

“Ahh yes. I’ll get out of your hair, I have a few things to take care of myself.” Gabriel nodded as he walked down the stairs, followed by Natalie. He paused as he saw the dress draped over Marinettes shoulder.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if I’m not mistaken?”

Adrien clenched his jaw, hoping his father wouldn’t say anything to upset her.

“Yes sir.” She smiled and nodded.

“You won my last design competition, is this dress your design as well?” He asked.

“Yes sir, same with the one on Alyas shoulder. And the tux Nino has!” She exclaimed, obviously happy he remembered her.

“These are beautiful designs, you should take up a job in the fashion world.” He patted her shoulder walked into the office. Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

They walked up the stairs and reached Adriens room, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that happy with someone’s work.” Adrien said in a joking manner. 

They all laughed as they entered Adriens room, Marinette sat the bag down on Adriens couch and opened the zipper. “Adrien can we go into the bathroom to get changed?” She asked and looked up at Adrien who had been digging through his closet to find his tuxedo. 

“Huh?” He was clearly flustered by the question. 

Marinette blushed and shook off the silly question, “me and Alya? Can we use the bathroom to get changed?” 

Alya and Nino sent each other looks and tried to hold back the laughter. 

“Oh uh sure, you know where it’s at!” 

Marinette grabbed Alyas hand and sent her a soul snatching look. “Shut it” she whispered as she led her to the bathroom. 

They got into their dresses and walked back into the bedroom to put on their heels. Alya helped Nino fix his tie and got his help clipping the back of her dress. 

“Marinetteeee” Adrien whined, “can you fix this? A seam broke on the sleeve of my tux.” 

“Of course!” She dumped the bag onto his couch and dug through the pile to find her sewing kit. She walked over to his jacket and stitched the hole that had formed on his jacket. 

“Your hands are small.” He pointed out as she focused on the stitching. 

“Shhh!” She shot him a despising look.

He put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled, “sorry.” He whispered. 

Alya had went into the bathroom to fix her make up joined by Nino. Leaving the two of them alone sitting on the floor as Mari stitched up the hole. 

Adrien turned away to look at the windows, noticing the dark clouds that formed in the sky. 

“Ouch!”

He turned back to see Marinettes thumb bleeding, she swore under her breath. 

“Do you need a bandaid? Are you ok?” He asked. 

“I’m fine,” she opened her mouth and ran her thumb under the top row of her teeth to get the blood out of her thumb. “This is how I fix it!” 

“Ew?” 

They both started uncontrollably laughing and rolling on the floor at his remark. Alya and Nino soon coming into the room to find them both hysterical.

“Are you guys ok?” Alya asked trying to step over them. “M your gonna ruin your make up!” 

Marinette sat up and rubbed her eye cautiously. She sighed and looked up at Alya, “it’s fine!” 

She finished up the stitch and went back over to the bag to put on her white heels. “It’s almost time to go!” She grabbed her phone and slid it into the hidden pocket on her dress. “Come on my fellow royals!” She curtseyed and giggled as she walked over to the door.

“My drivers outside waiting to take us to the school, we can probably leave now if you guys want?” Adrien added after curtseying back to Marinette. 

They all walked down the marble staircase and went to the car. “Thanks for driving us!” Adrien said to the bodyguard who had been nicknamed Gorilla by his friends, they had tried to ask his name but he only ever grunted at the questions. 

“Thanks gorilla!” Marinette and Alya both added. Adrien swore he saw a smile on his face. 

They drove off towards the school, a short ride that lasted fifteen or so minutes but always sparked some odd conversations within the group. 

“Marinette those earrings don’t match that dress, you of all people should know that!” Alya chimed as she pulled on Marinettes ear to look a the black earrings.

Marinette swatted her hands at Alya and sighed, “Their special to me. I can’t take them off!” Marinette had tried to hide the fact she was lying when she told Alya the earrings were from her great grandma but she was always horrible at that. Alya had been pestering her about it ever since.

Nino and Adrien both turned their attention to the girls conversation instead of talking about the newest anime on Netflix. 

“Can you guys stop bickering?” Nino reached over to cover Alyas mouth. 

Adrien laughed from the front seat and turned to see Marinette biting Alyas hand which was trying to cover her mouth. She bit down on Alyas hand and laughed at the pout that formed on Alyas face. 

“You two need to be seperated in cars,” Nino was trying to hold back his laughter just as they arrived at the venue. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” Nino exclaimed as he opened the door for Alya and Marinette. Adrien was leaning his head into the car discussing what time they needed to be picked up from the venue with the gorilla.

Marinette giggled and put a finger to her mouth to tell the others to be quiet, she walked over to Adrien and kicked his leg, sending him face first back into the car. Nino and Alya were dying of laughter as they watched Adrien get up and chase Marinette around the sidewalk. 

When they finally calmed down and got inside it had started pouring rain outside of the prom venue. Alya and Nino went to get a drink, leaving Adrien and Marinette at the table alone. 

“Their so cute,” Marinette giggled as she watched Nino try to spin Alya as they crossed the dance floor to get to the drink table. 

Adrien agreed, “what is the deal with your earrings anyway?” He asked Mari. 

She became a little uncomfortable, not knowing how to answer, she looked down at his hand on the table and looked back up. “What’s the deal with your ring? You never take that off either?” She laughed as he became almost as uncomfortable as her.

After dancing for a while Adrien went back to the table to join Marinette, he was confused when she was no where in sight. He decided she must just be talking to some friends and went to get fresh air. He walked out the door to find Mari standing on the steps with an umbrella over her head, using her other hand to hold her dress up from getting soaked on the concrete steps. 

“Hey,” he said as he approached her, “needed some fresh air I’m assuming?” He asked.

She jumped until she realized it was just Adrien which put her back at ease. “Your gonna get soaked out here, you may be known for running in the rain in your ads but your suit isn’t exactly water proof.” She giggled at her remark.

He looked down to realize she was most definitely right, “Umbrella please?” He asked jokingly. Surprisingly she held out the umbrella to him and smiled. 

“I- I was just joking I don’t want your dress getting soaked.” He said as he pushed her outstretched arm back. 

“We can share!” A smile came across her face.

Heat rushed to his face, he nodded and walked over to hold the umbrella over the two of them, watching as people walked past. 

“Ya know, sometimes I like to make up stories of where all these people are going or leaving.” She said as she looked up at Adrien, who was also dazed as he watched the people walk past. 

“You are one weird girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Says the one who has a stock of cheese in their room.” 

They both laughed, he looked down at her and sighed. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said.

“Sure Camembert.” 

He let out a small laugh before looking down at her, “do you like me? As... more then friends?” He went red and laughed “sorry that was a dumb question.” 

She looked up at him and giggled, “don’t get so flustered. Do you want honesty?” 

“I mean.. I guess.” 

She turned towards and him let out a deep sigh. “I do.” 

He picks her up, dropping the umbrella and kissed her. The rain poured down onto them. Soaking their hair and outfits but neither of them cared. 

Adrien looked at her and laughed, “will you be saying that at the altar too?” 

She leaned back in to kiss him, purposefully stepping on his toe as well. Soon a bright flash came from the doors of the venue, they both turned to see Alya and Nino in awe, Alya had taken a photo of the two of them. 

The end, xoxo


End file.
